This invention relates to the letter tray art, and more particularly to a new and useful multiple stacking letter tray construction.
It is well known to provide a stacked letter tray in which one or more individual letter trays are supported in vertically spaced relation, and various support brackets and attachments therefor have been proposed. Often the bracket used for supporting a double tier arrangement will differ from the bracket for a triple tier arrangement, requiring the production and inventorying of different bracket constructions and reducing the flexibility of the arrangement interchangeability of its components.